Wes
Wes is the seventh unlockable Character. Wes has normal sanity but lower health, and lower hunger that also drains faster compared to normal characters. He's not good at anything. As a mime he doesn't talk. Instead, he will only do random pantomime moves, providing no real information whatsoever. Wes is currently one of two characters that cannot be unlocked by gaining Experience, the other being Maxwell. Special Power Wes' special power is that he starts with a Pile o' Balloons in his inventory. The Pile o' Balloons can be used to blow up a Balloon at the cost of 5 Sanity per balloon. It has unlimited uses. When a balloon is attacked, it explodes doing 5 damage. Balloons can also trigger other balloons, so this can be used to do massive chain reactions. Balloons can also be used to distract mobs. Locked Wes In one of the adventure mode worlds (A Cold Reception, The King of Winter, The Game is Afoot, Archipelago) a structure may appear, which will have two chambers with a Maxwell Statue in each one, and a third one with Wes on the middle. This stucture does not always spawn when you play adventure mode, so don't expect you will find it your first try. When players break one of the statues, it will release 1-2 Clockwork Bishops and 2-3 Clockwork Knights. After breaking all the statues and defeating the Chess Pieces, go to Wes. Then 2 Bishops and 3 Knights will spawn; players will need to defeat them. After all monsters are cleared, Wes will pass out, fall on the ground, and disappear. Wes is unlocked as a playable character. A player will fail to free Wes if he or she is using console to spawn both Locked Wes and Maxwell Statue. Also, opening the console log in adventure mode, if "statue found" is shown twice, this means that a Locked Wes has spawned naturally, if not don't bother looking for Wes. Trivia * He was added in Insanity! update, unlockable in Adventure Mode from The End of the Beginning update * Wes' in-game purpose is to provide some challenge to players who find Don't Starve too easy. He can be considered as a hard mode character. * Despite popular rumors, it has been confirmed that Wes does not have a 1% chance of dying after performing a certain action. * Wes used to be the sixth unlockable character via experience points, but due to an update this has changed and Wes now has to be found in adventure mode to play him. Though if Wes was unlocked before the update, he remains unlocked. * Despite not being able to talk, Wes still says "I can't do that" like all other characters. He also says, "It's too bright out" when trying to sleep in a tent in daytime, "It's full" when trying to store an item in a full chest or backpack and "Ugh, my head" when knocked out by a Mandrake. * When playing as Maxwell and Locked Wes is examined, Maxwell states "He displeased me." Suggesting that Maxwell trapped Wes because he is too weak or he just doesn't like mimes. * Wes has a skull. * Wes' previous perk, before the Strange New Powers update, was the same as it is now - except without the perk of the Pile O' Balloons. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Adventure Mode